EnderBorn
by Shad0w71
Summary: This is about a young girl named Katalina. But everyone calls her Kat. She is 14, and is just a normal girl. Then a time traveler, or Isikhathi, brings her into a new realm with Enders, Wereolves, and.. a new life! Will she be able to adapt to her new name and history, or will she crumble to the Void Leader and the Demons.


**Intro**

" I'm wide awake… I'm wide awake… I'm wide awake… I'm wide awake… Yeah I was in the dark, I was- "

I opened my eyes and turned off my alarm. "Ugh," I sighed, "Another day of boring school." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into my school uniform. Before I knew it, I was on my way to school. "Kat," my mom warned me, "If you get an F on that History test today, I'll ground you. Got it?" I sighed. "Yes, Mom," I mumbled. This was just going to be a normal day of Friday where I fail another test and get grounded. Or, at least I expected it to be a normal day.

**Chapter 1 – School **_**[Kat P.O.V.]**_

I got out of the car and walked into the school. "Hey, Jessica," I nodded to my friend. "Hey, Kat," She mumbled in response, playing on her phone.

I have history first period, so when I took it and I got a C, I could not believe my surprise! The rest of the day blew by in a speedy and happy blur.

The final bell rang, and I sprinted out of the school, smiling with delight. It was Friday! The best day of the entire school week! I saw my friend Valeria, and as a whirled past her, I shouted, "Finally! It's Friday!" I laughed giddily. I heard Valeria laughing as I ran past. Friday; the day of freedom, and the start of a break from school.

I got tired as I neared the corner of the school, though, and slowed to a walk. When the light changed, I crossed the street. Halfway to the next crosswalk, I felt like I was being watched. I spun around, narrowing my eyes and looking at every corner. There was no one there. I shrugged, and simply turned around and kept walking. At this cross walk, there was no light, but a mere stop sign. Usually when I came here, though, there weren't many cars.

I began to cross the street with I heard a loud _HONK!_ I froze, unsure of what to do, and looked to my right. There was a giant truck coming right at me! I screamed, terrified of what that truck might to do me if it hit me! I tried to run, but I my legs felt like jelly, and I was frozen in fear. Then, I felt someone rush past me, but they stopped and grabbed my wrist.

I felt like I was being pulled apart, cell by cell, atom by atom, until, finally, I was simply standing on the sidewalk. Light headed, I looked around, and saw the thing that had grabbed my wrist. It was a boy! He looked taller than me by a few inches, had emerald green eyes, and night black hair. But before I could ask him how he did that or who he was, his mouth dipped downwards in a surprised frown, and he vanished.

**Chapter 2 – Ginn **_**[Ginn P.O.V.]**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled at myself over and over, swearing and cursing with all my might. I turned and peeked over the corner of the wall I was hiding behind, and watched the girl walk down the road. I could hear the Dragon's voice in my head: "She does not remember anything, do not reveal yourself as a creature yet. Let her know you as a human _before_ giving her this news.

I turned back and leaned on the wall. Why was I even doing this? Since when were Enders the boss of me? I sighed, knowing them I owed them a favor for screwing with time in the first place. _But it wasn't my fault! I was a young Isikhathi! I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know forwards from backwards! Then- No!_ I forced the thought out of my mind. I looked down at my elucidator. NOW INVISIBLE. TIME TRAVEL DEACTIVATED. Sighing, I looked over the corner again.

The girl was _just _getting into the car? _How slow _is _this lady?!_ I thought. Then, as the car started to speed away, I took a black gem out of my pocket. I smiled, it brought back many memories. Then I snapped it onto my braclet, and I began to sink into the ground, becoming a shadow. I slithered to the car, and attached myself to the side of it.


End file.
